Ruki's Early Birthday Present
by Seth Thirtenn
Summary: Reita decides to celebrate Ruki's birthday early   bad at summaries.  WARNING! Yaoi! Hardcore :D  ReitaxRuki from The GazettE


Like he did once every week, Ruki had joined his companion, Reita, for dinner. Tonight they approached a new kind of meal: spaghetti. They had successfully made it, and the two had shared a glass of wine to celebrate their odd creation using thick noodles and tomato sauce.

Reita leaned on the table and sighed out a satisfied breath as his lover tilted his glass. "Hey Ruki," his name passed his lips in barely a whisper, almost delicately, as if if he said it any louder it would break. "Guess what today is."

Ruki paused and thought. "Tuesday?"

Reita paused, also, and raised a furry eyebrow. "Well, yeah. That too."

Ruki stared at his half full glass of red wine and spun it slowly in his hands. "January third?"

"Yes." Reita nodded, drinking his wine slowly as he let the singer think about what that meant.

Ruki stared at his glass more, flipping his blonde spiky hair. "I don't get it."

Reita rolled his eyes. "About a month is…?"

Ruki still thought hard, then jumped up. "My birthday!" He seemed excited with his discover.

Reita stood, slowly moving toward the younger man, then bent behind his chair. He placed his chin on Ruki's shoulder, breathing calm, warm air onto it. Ruki began to flush red, flinching at the bassist and his sudden movement. Reita wrapped his arms around Ruki's waist, kissing his neck lovingly.

His words were paced as he breathed them calmly onto Ruki's neck. "I can't wait a month to give you that awesome sex I promised." He sang. Ruki felt goosebumps flash over him. His heart began to thud with sudden enjoyment. Being so busy, the two never have alone time anymore. That doesn't mean Reita hadn't had his share of jacking off while thinking of his lover and his sexy body, his warm mouth, smooth lips, beautiful legs…

The thought made Reita harder, and Ruki knew, because the older man had drawn in a tight breath of sudden pleasure. Reita curled his lips into a smile and he gently moved his hands up to the hem of the singer's shirt. A moan of approval passed Ruki as Reita passed into the shirt and traced his chest, pinching at his nipples slightly and exploring his love for the first time in weeks. Reita let out a low, satisfied chuckle as he lifted the shirt over Ruki's head, throwing it aside. Reita discarded his own shirt and smoothed his palms down to Ruki's waist, slowly working at his pants. Ruki tilted his head back and groaned loudly, feeling his love move his hands into his pants and slide them off to reveal his hard length. Reita smoothed his hands over it, slowly running his fingertips to it, then rubbing it gently. Ruki opened his legs and moaned again, feeling Reita's hand move more across him with every breath. Ruki could feel his length still hardening, and he became more needy to Reita's hot demands. He knew Reita could fuck for hours on end, and not be tired, while little Ruki was frail, and didn't like it too hard, or too long. When Reita got going, he could go forever, it seemed. Though it would leave Ruki in leg-ass pain for quite some time, he often found himself enjoying his longer partner's sex. Reita really knew how to please his lover.

His hand moved, trailing up Ruki's sides, then down his arms, where he clasped his lover's hands. "Shall we transfer to the bedroom?" He asked sensually, tickling Ruki's neck. He found himself not replying, so he flinched and turned.

"No," He whispered to Reita's shock. "Fuck me right here, right now, Reita."

This brought a smile to his lips. He pulled the chair back, leaning inward on his love, who would by all means remain the uke. He grabbed his shoulders and gently lifted him from his post, sitting in the chair himself and pulling the smaller man on his lap. Ruki discarded his love's shirt, tossing it to wherever the hell it went as he fumbled with Reita's belt. Once his pants were open, Ruki felt such an urge that he didn't even have the time to remove them. He wrapped his hands around his lover, pumping up and down on his hardening erection. Reita tilted his head back in approval, groaning out a loud sigh of pleasure. Ruki traced his fingers up it with one hand, while the other continued to rub it up and down. His cock felt good in his lovers' hands, and Reita took his lover's other hand to join the first in a fast motion. He opened his legs more, and Ruki leaned in, continuing to pump as he kissed his love's neck. Reita moved his head up, holding Ruki's with his hands delicately and kissed him hotly. Ruki continued pleasing the bassist as his tongue felt every part of his mouth. Ruki pressed his own erect cock to Reita's, moaning in pleasure when Reita began a gentle thrust. The two, still locked in a passionate kiss, rubbed themselves against eachother, Ruki freeing his hands to trace them up Reita's back.

Ruki felt himself about to come, but they hadn't even begun the fucking. He didn't want his lover to think he was done. He pushed away and bent to his knees, where Reita wouldn't see if he came, and held Reita's fully erect cock. He pressed his tongue against the tip and traced it down its length, kissing the tender skin before moving back to the tip. He wrapped his hand around it, then placed his lips around the tip, slowly moving both his hand and lips down it. Reita moaned slowly as Ruki sucked hard on him.

"Yes, Ruki…" He whispered, holding Ruki's head and pushing it inward so as to push the whole cock into his mouth. Ruki held it in his mouth, blowling softly, and Reita let out another moan,which now barely escaped his lips. Ruki, who had trouble getting horny when he was only giving his lover a blowjob and not getting anything in return, began to rub his own cock fastly. He licked at Reita's after pulling away from the blow, and moved it back into his mouth, where he pulled it in and out slowly. He moved his hand around it, moving his lips to the tip, where he once more blew, then continued down the cock.

Reita pushed his lover away and stood, holding Ruki's shoulders and turning him. Immediately knowing how to respond, Ruki turned and got on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air. He balanced on one hand and used the other to still rub at his own cock. Reita licked two of his fingers and gently slid them into Ruki's small, tight ass, making Ruki let out a small moan of pleasure. He twisted the fingers, and slowly pressed the tip inside him. Reita quickly found his way deep inside Ruki, who fell on the impact, and ended up lying on his stomach. Reita pounded inside of Ruki, thrusting deeper and faster. Ruki began breathing fast, his body already hurting from almost dry thrusting, the older man's larger cock, and the fast motion. Reita was enjoying every second, on the other hand, pulsing and moving his lover with each powerful thrust. He held the smaller man's waist as a satisfied groan trickled from Ruki's lips. He bit his lower lip in pain, feeling a wound open and blood draw into his mouth. He moaned more, pain overriding him and making tears spill from his eyes, tears his lover could not see. Reita gladly continued, moving fully inside his lover and holding the position, making Ruki choke on a scream. He gripped the carpet-clad floor, huskily breathing.

"R-Reita San…" He whispered, tear strung. The bassist leaned down, kissing his lovers' back, still inside of him. He moved his hand to Ruki's cock, slowly stroking it as Ruki breathed husky, pained pants of hot air. Reita pulled out and once more thrusted, where he pressed deeply on Ruki's pleasure point. Ruki held back an orgasm as Reita continuiously began to thrust at it. The loud moan of approval passed Ruki In many short breaths, then bursted out him in a cry.

Reita, still inside him, moaned back. "Oh, Ruki-kun…" He whispered heavily, just as Ruki came. Ruki moaned softly again.

"Nngh, Rei…" He muttered back, still in elapsing pain. Reita pushed one more thrust, and slowly, his seed spilled inside of Ruki. The two shared a silmotanious and short orgasm, approving the hot sex.

Reita pulled out and saw his love limply flop onto the ground in a sweaty mess. He was panting, but had a smile of pleasure across his lips. He tried to stand, but instead tumbled back on the carpet. Reita laughed softly and picked up his lover, carrying him to the bedroom. He laid his lover on the bed, and laid beside him, holding him close. He moved one hand to wipe a pained tear from his eye, and moved his lips to his love's head.

"Sorry if that hurt," his soft words against Ruki's head made his hair ruffle slightly. Ruki moved closer.

"My ass… hurts…" He sighed into Reita's chest, before deepening his breathing and pulsing into sleep.

Reita laughed slightly, holding his lover and wondered how he would explain the cum on the carpet to the landlord, just as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
